The Epic Wedding of the Century
by BlackLily17
Summary: Did Victoire Weasley just turn into Victoire Lupin between wedding vows and kisses? Nuh-uh. Most definitely not—it was the most amazing (and chaotic) wedding of the century. From planes to gown fittings, to cake and traditional wedding dances, the Weasley-Lupin Nuptial is one hell of a wedding everyone would love to hear about. And here it is!
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: Did Victoire Weasley just turn into Victoire Lupin between wedding vows and kisses? Nuh-uh. Most definitely not—it was the most amazing (and chaotic) wedding of the century. From planes to gown fittings, to cake and traditional wedding dances, the Weasley-Lupin Nuptial is one hell of a wedding everyone would love to hear about. And here it is!**_

_**Pairings: Victoire/Teddy, Rose/Scorpius, Albus/Alice II, James/OC—almost everything is canon.**_

Before I begin the story, please read the Author's Note right here. It will be very brief so you won't get lost in the story and the timelines. Okay? Okay. (If anyone noticed, I just quoted John Green there. No? Aww.)

This story is set in the Next Generation (obviously), in my Mirror of Time world, of Rose, Albus, and Scorpius' summer before fifth year. Meaning that anything that happened in the Mirror of Time story **has not happened yet**. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are _not yet_ together.

_**This story will sort of be a prequel, but it doesn't have anything to do with the Mirror of Time or [Literally] Twisted Fate, so you can read this without reading the other two.**_

Basically, come to think of it, this note is for my followers (I will be in forever gratitude to you people, mwah mwah!) and readers (and I guess to you too *passing on virtual hugs*) of my time travelling stories.

A few notes to everyone though:

If you don't like the story, you might as well stop reading. No rude comment or flames necessary. Fanfiction writers, even how horrible as we (okay fine, I) may seem, also have feelings.

The story is Rated T because the narrator has a dirty mouth. (If you have read Mirror of Time, [Literally] Twisted Fate, or even The Malfoy Hairstyle, you'll know her.)

If you're not one of those following my two aforementioned time-travelling stories, carry on to the next chapter and strap you seatbelts for one crazy ride. Hope you enjoy!

If you are, though, please carry on reading because I have something to tell.

_I deeply apologize for sort of abandoning [Literally] Twisted Fate. No need for the pitch forks and torches. I'm just really, really stuck right now, and for that I'm sorry. It's most probably on hiatus. Who am I kidding? It's already on hiatus. *sigh*_

_To compensate for the long absence, though, here's a little something I cooked up. I'll be updating someday, although I'm not sure when. Hell, I'm __**N-E-V-E-R **__abandoning that story._

Thank you for reading my crazy author's note. Or this should be a freaking later—it's one page long for fu—oops. Right. Carry on reading. Bye! I hope you enjoy the story. S|m|i|l|e|y

_***End of note but is really a letter. I should shut up now.***_

_**~BlackLily17**_


	2. Why Weasleys and Lupins are Crazy

_**Disclaimer: I disclaim. My goodness, I should've placed this in the author's note. Does anyone ever read disclaimers, or are these just for all those legal churvaness? The latter? Of course the latter.**_

**Probably you: Just get on with the damned story, Author!**

_***raises hands up* I do not own Harry Potter. The characters are fictional. Their thoughts are not personally mine, since they are their own persona. We agree on that? Yes? Good.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Why Weasleys {and Lupins} are Crazy**

"YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO THE MATRIMONY OF VICTOIRE GABRIELLE WEASLEY AND THEODORE REMUS LUPIN ON THE 23RD OF JULY THIS SAME YEAR. IT WILL TAKE PLACE IN SUNNY VILLE BEACH AND RECEPTION WILL TAKE PLACE IN SUNNY VILLE HOTEL COTTAGES. YOUR PRESENCE IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED."

_Poof!_

Who in their bloody fucking mind would create WEDDING INVITATIONS by using HOWLERS? Tell me, who? Of course, the one and only, most favorable metamorphagus of all time, Teddy Lupin. And, let me guess, the blue butterflies that came out of the white envelope was Victoire's idea, plus the letter curling into a rose-like appearance after bursting into flames was hers too.

Brill-_fucking_-iant.

Right. Sorry for being such a cussing machine this early in the morning. It's just—mornings and I don't do well together. We're enemies since birth.

Add in the Weasleys and their manic ideas of howler-invitations that are not funny at all if opened in the breakfast table where no person is a morning person. I'm sure no one wants to know, unless you're one of those newspaper-crazed stalkers, but no one in my family is a morning person. Not a single soul. So, most definitely, while the howler was—err—_howling_ its message out, my father was roaring stream of curses to get the bloody howler-invitation to shut up, my mother has her eyes squeezed and her hands pressed to both of her ears, and Scorpius, my twin brother, and I were crouched down under the table with our arms over our ears.

It was a bedlam—an unusual Malfoy morning. (If you don't know what a bedlam is, mate, open up a dictionary. Or search it in your Goggle. It's helpful.)

Malfoy mornings are quiet and peaceful—brisk and crisp and _not_ noisy. We would eat breakfast together, as we usually do, and mid-way mail would be let in for us to read.

Today, unfortunately, my dad opened the wedding invitation which caused the ruckus. It may not top the Weasley-Potter clan ruckus, but nevertheless a ruckus. Because, admit it, Malfoys handle ruckus with poise, elegance, and snide. But definitely not during mornings. It was during mornings we are composing ourselves to be in whatever mood we are in for the rest of the day.

Oh, right! I forgot to introduce myself. How rude.

Well then, hello stranger who is creepily reading about a wedding in my point of view. My name is Hailey Malfoy. I am the only daughter of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, with Scorpius Malfoy as my only brother.

If you have a problem with me narrating this story, get the hell out. Excuse you, but you're not needed.

As for you who's rattling in his/her pathetic stranger mind about how Malfoys are evil little ferrets who have no good better to do with life—excuse _you_ too. 'People change'. My father, if not my grandfather, is capable of changing. He's cunning, sly, and ambitious. He's a _Slytherin_.

I'm not going to give a damned excuse about how he's just a boy when he was tasked to kill Dumbledore. I'm not even going to excuse his actions of the phrase 'he didn't have a choice', because he did. People always have a choice, except my father made the wrong one. He admitted it, and now he's trying to mend things. He may not be able to take back the innocent lives that his poor and stupid choice has done, but he's _trying_. He's not a Gryffindor, for Merlin's sake, so he doesn't have that noble tendency.

In short, my father—or rather, my family was in the wrong but we're trying to change that now. Yes, Malfoys have hearts. Maybe a lot for themselves, and for their family, but we care for others. A little bit, if I'm going to be honest.

Do you want me to slap it to your face or do you understand it now? You understand? Good. Because if you're going to be all judgmental about my family, then please get out while I'm still in my niceties. Once I'm out, I doubt you'll ever survive alive, even if you're reading this shit off your daggets. Gagedts. Whatever!

Now, where were we? Ahh yes, the howler-invitation from hell.

Prior to the release of the invitation, Scorpius and I already know there's going to be a wedding. Albus Potter (the Boy-Who-Lived's son) and Rose Weasley (Hermione and Ron Weasley's daughter) are our close friends, and they were able to tell us about the upcoming wedding between a Metamorphagus-werewolf and part veela-werewolf girl. I don't mean it to insult. Quite the contrary, I find it amusing that they have common ground (a unique one, at that). And, honestly speaking, Victoire and Teddy look cute together. All mushiness and romanticism aside.

Again, don't be survived with us being friends with Weasleys and Potters. It's the twenty-first century, mate. Grow up.

Although, I expected the invitation to be fancy, since Victoire is half-French after all, and a Veela too, but I guess that's the blue butterflies and rose thing-y. I'm surprised she even agreed with the howler idea. That was one crazy family, I tell you.

"What was that?" Father gasped out, holding his head to the side and drinking a tall glass of water. I shivered and cringed at my ear, certain that I'm about to go deaf.

Scorpius emerged from under the table and was picking at his ear with a small scowl. "I think my eardrums popped out."

"It's a wedding invitation. Apparently, Theodore Lupin and Victoire Weasley are about to get married." Mother recited, as if she hasn't been frazzled at all, even if her hair is a little bit stringy at the moment.

"If I knew this would happen, I shouldn't have asked for an invitation." I muttered, sitting properly on my chair.

"Theodore Lupin? Isn't he my… nephew or something?" Father frowned in thought. Scorpius and I nodded simultaneously.

"It's the wedding we mentioned we were invited back at the Platform. Don't you remember?"

Father slowly nodded as he chewed on his toast. "I think I do."

"Do you also remember that you told us we can go with the Potters on the way there?" I casually added, my eyes flickering to my father for a bit.

"I agreed to that?"

"Yes." Scorpius and I chorused, glancing at each other.

"Are we going to the wedding, then?" Mother asked tentatively, watching Father's reaction carefully. Father briskly nodded. "We should. It's common courtesy to do. After all, they sent us the invitation."

I hid my triumphant grin and looked at Scorpius, who was also grinning at me.

"Hailey, Scorpius," Father's voice called our attention. "You two go there first. We're going to follow. There are just things I have to take care of before leaving."

We nodded.

"Are the Potters the only people you're going with?"

"Yes. Uncle Ron's family are already there. As well as the bride's and groom's. The other families are just going to follow."

"Very well. I'll tell Dinky to pack your things." Mother added. Father wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood. "I have to go. You two be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Father." Scorpius answered, I was about to burst laughing so I just nodded, biting my cheeks in. Best behavior? Oh, come on. I'm _always _on my best behavior.

You don't believe me? Good.

My brother, in all his pointed nose and pale face glory, is very good looking. Okay, fine, I'm over exaggerating it. He may not be the drop-your-panty and melt-you-down hot, but my brother's not really zero in the looks department.

For Merlin's sake, we came from the Black line. Has anyone ever told you how perfectly good looking Blacks are? Malfoys are not half bad either, and just so you know, neither are Greengrasses.

Why am I talking about my brother again?

Alright fine, let's keep this thing rolling.

After pulling my hair in a half-up half-down way and using a red silk ribbon to tie it, I slipped in my black doll shoes and black dress with single straps and the end reaching my knees. My mother's family owns the GG Fashion, a boutique originally established in France. It's a Wizarding boutique, and recently they just opened a branch in Diagon Alley. It just means that all the clothes I have are either dresses or skirts. If I want to wear jeans, I have to borrow it from Rose.

"Are you going to an airport or are you attending a funeral?" Scorpius commented, making me roll my eyes. "You don't see me teasing you about wearing walking shorts and checkered polo shirt, are you?"

To girls out there who thinks it probably looks good at him, no gals just… _no_. He looks like an awkward teenage wizard in Muggle clothes, which he probably is.

"We're flooing to Grimmauld Place, aren't we?"

"Yes."

Good thing I didn't wear anything white then. Have you tried flooing while wearing white? It's like performing a color changing charm from white to soot black. It's an amazing experience. (Sarcasm intended).

"We better go."

A little word before we meet the Potter family.

Well, you know the head—Mr. Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived; the Chosen One; the Chosen Boy who Conquered the Dark Lord; The One who Won; The Dark Lord Vanquisher; Witch Weekly's most handsome and eligible bachelor from 1999-2003; and lastly, One of the most successful Aurors of the Century. After all this titles, you would think Uncle Harry is this very regal man all about formalities and what-not.

Honey, don't stereotype. As famous as Uncle Harry may be, he's avery clumsy person. War made him tough, but he's very fatherly. He's like a putty when it comes to Lily and Aunt Ginny.

Mrs. Ginny Potter nee Weasley—the Chosen One's Chosen One; the Girl who became a Woman; 1/3 of the Silver Trio. She's vicious but gentle, sly but kind. Mate, she's the sister of the legendary Weasley twins. I think that's a title in itself.

There's Lily, also known as the mini Ginny. But like her father, sometimes she has her moments. Albus, the second child, is the mini Harry. They're the same and different in all ways. He's in Slytherin (surprise!) but he doesn't let that define him. Last and also the least, James Sirius. One of a kind pain in the arse; He's the only one who can actually summon my Ice Queen attitude from anger. It's his natural stupid talent.

Within the first five minutes of meeting each other back in first year, we managed to be covered in various food and hexes.

You see, the Potter children really have different attitudes and characteristics. You'll never think of the other like the other.

I guess that applies to every one of us.

_None of our past, nor what our families have done, defines who we are today, and who will we be tomorrow._

* * *

**So… what do you think?**


	3. How to Wound my Pride

_**I would like to express my gratitude to KodieGirl13 and waitingfordelilah, for your reviews and positive… what do you call that? Uhh—acceptance of the story and my OC's character.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

* * *

**Chapter Two: How to wound my Pride**

There are certain reasons why the magical world is separated from the muggle one. For one, there are certain concepts the muggle world achieved _without_ magic, therefore explaining our kind's lack of understanding for these things. One of them, actually, is the concept of an airplane.

"What holds the large piece of metal up in the air again?" I asked nervously, roaming my eyes around the very wide airport.

Had we not started the chapter almost an hour ago, Scorpius and I have arrived in Grimmauld Place and was welcomed with a busy family packing and almost leaving. Then we were shoved in another piece of muggle machine—a thing with four wheels that moves on its own. What do you call that? Oh yes, a car.

Now we're in the airport; the place wherein the Potter family with my brother and I are going to ride a large chunk of metal to go to the tropical island which Teddy and Victoire picked as their wedding place. Don't you think it's ridiculous? What if we fucking fall? What about my dreams? Will they be able to put my body back together again?

"Engines," Al (Albus Severus, remember?) replied.

"But aren't engines heavy metals too?" I added, nibbling on my lower lip. That means more reason for the thing to fall.

"Are you scared, Malfoy?" Potter mockingly asked, which earned him a glare from yours truly, even though I'm already this \-|-\ close to panic.

"James, enough of that." Aunt Ginny scolded. I poked my tongue at him and returned to calming my nerves. "It's okay, Hailey, it's very safe. You just need to have faith."

Well, Aunt Ginny, just so you know, the last name 'Malfoy' translates to 'bad faith' in French. We have very little faith in anything, because most of the times anything just lets us down. Well, for me, that's what it meant anyway.

"Do you need a calming draught, Hailey?"

I glanced at Scorpius who was beside me, his lips pressed in a thin line. I knew he's feeling the same as what I feel.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." I muttered.

"It's just like riding a broomstick." Rose had assured me before. That should help calm my nerves, since I play Quidditch, but I know why broomsticks fly—it's effing _magic_. But heavy metals up in the air? Nuh-uh.

"Something moving in my bag suddenly caught my attention. My eyes widened and I discreetly kicked the bag, avoiding the gazes of airport officials. Do you want to know what's in the bag? Well, you have no choice because I'm going to say it anyway.

In the bag is a mass-murdering beast that if let out has the capacity of killing anyone or anything within five mile radius, not to mention its ability to explode on its own that will hypothetically wipe this part of the earth.

I'm kidding. Ha-ha-ha.

Jess, my pet pygmy-puff, is the one in the bag. I can't leave the poor thing with Dinky the house-elf. Dinky manages to scare her in ways I don't know. Jess even cried when I left. Poor sweetheart. Since I wasn't able to train her to play dead, I just decided to stuff her in my bag. If the airport's scanning machine sees through my bag, it will only see a stuffed toy. Don't worry, I also left enough space for Jess to be able to breathe.

We sat down on the chairs allotted for waiting. I pursed my lips and balanced my arms on my knees, checking if the bag starts moving again.

"Lily," I started, licking my dry lips. The almost fourteen-year-old turned to me with raised eyebrows. "I need something to drink."

Her red hair was plaited in a neat braid and she was wearing jeans and a shirt that read '**Fearless**'.

"You can get a soda from one of those vending machines." She replied, smiling. She handed me a few muggle coins."Just drop all of that coins in the coin slot and press whatever drink you want."

I nodded. Innocent Lily, she should know better than to trust me with muggle objects. I glanced at Scorpius to see he was talking with Al, Lily was busy talking to her parents, and James was nowhere to be seen. Oh, well. I guess I'll have to do it alone. Sighing ruefully, I stood and dragged my feet to where the big rectangular box is. If I'm going to be honest, anything muggle frightens me.

_Come on, Hailey. Be the Gryffindor you are and just insert those coins in the slot._

I shook my head off the ridiculous doubts and entered the coins inside, waiting for the soda to come out. Few minutes passed with me just awkwardly standing there, I started to panic.

Did I ruin the machine? Did it just take the coins? I haven't done anything wrong, have I? Racking my head to remember what Lily said, I hit my forehead with my palm.

"What the fuck," I mumbled, glaring at the soda machine and expecting it to respond.

"Stuck, Malfoy?"

Heat crept in my neck as I turned my head sideways; looking at James Potter who was leaning on the wall like some model in a way he thinks is cool. He was wearing a dark blue… uhh… yeah, I think they call it hoodie. Plus some jeans and high-cut shoes. His hair was so damn messy I wonder if he's even familiar with the concept of a comb. The rectangular glasses propped on his nose just added to the look. He looks so damn good I wondered how anyone manages to look so perfect carelessl—wait, what?

No, no, no. Erase, erase, erase. I did _not_ just think that. I didn't say anything, understand? Maybe I'm just too thirsty I began thinking this thoughts. They're sick. Let's all move on and forget about it. Right.

"No," I deadpanned, pleased that no stutter came out of my voice. "Everything's going on very smoothly."

I turned my head away and faced the soda machine back, sizing it up. I'll kick it if possible, but that would be stupid since Potter is watching and it would probably add more damage than what it already has.

Bust seriously. My throat is getting really dry!

"I'd help you if you say 'please'." He said casually. I did not remove my gaze from the big machine, and kept biting the insides of my cheek while pondering his offer. Malfoy? Saying 'please' to Potter? Call the Prophet, it's a big scoop!

My throat already felt ridiculously dry and I turned to him very quickly before anyone could catch me saying the dreaded word. "P-please."

A small smirk found its way to his lips and he raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, what was that?"

I considered running back to Lily or Al or Aunt Ginny or Uncle Harry (just not this idiot), but that would take a lot of effort and time since the chairs are not really near hear. And I'm really dehydrated. Two walks back and forth might kill me already.

"I said please." I gritted my teeth out, glaring at him with vile and venom.

"I didn't quite catch it." He said smugly, crossing his arms. The bloody idiot caught it, alright. He just liked pretending he doesn't to keep me miserable.

"Bloody hell Potter, I'm already dying of fucking dehydration, so can you PLEASE get the damn soda!" I heard my own voice rising in a tired and angry manner. Muggles started looking at our direction and I caught a mother looking at me disapprovingly as she held a little boy's hand. My face felt like it was burning. Curse the pale genes.

Potter shrugged and pushed a button, grabbing the can of soda from the opening and handing it to me. Our hands brushed as I took it grudgingly and popped it open, letting the fizz subside before drinking all of it in one go.

While drinking, I realized he was still watching me with amusement and arrogance. That's where I unfortunately realized in full impact what I have done.

Oh my Merlin.

Please, please, _please_ tell me I didn't plead to my arse of an enemy.

Oh Merlin, I did. Cue loud mental groan.

Kill me. Please, kill me now. I don't care how you do it, just make it quick. Please tell my parents that I love them, and tell Scorpius that I didn't mean to ruin his favorite cloak back when we were ten.

Why hasn't anyone killed me yet?

"Oi, Malfoy. Are you trying to drown yourself? Because, you know, dying by drowning over a can of soda is a pretty pathetic death." His voice brought me back to the world and I pulled the can of soda away from my mouth, crushing it using my bare hands. The remaining drink dripped down on my hand but I ignored it, tossing the can to a nearby trash bin. I immediately turned to leave and counting one to ten in my mind to keep my temper in check.

"You're welcome." He called out sarcastically. I turned back to him with a raised eyebrow and one of my hands on my hip. "Me saying please is more than enough. There is no way I'm going to say 'thank you'."

My pride is so wounded. Please call a healer.

* * *

I clutched my arm rests tightly, my knuckles turning white. We already boarded the plane and my seat was assigned, unfortunately, next to the least person I wanted to be with. Scorpius was seated across the aisle with Al, the lucky bugger, and Lily, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry sat on one of the three-sitter seats in the middle of the plane.

"Why don't you calm down and try to sleep?" Potter offered offhandedly. I snorted in my mind, knowing that he'd probably do something stupid like drawing on my face while I'm asleep. It's wiser to stay awake. But I'm too focused on what makes this large scrap of metal hundreds of meters high up in the air safe for me, to even focus on him. Or rather, focus on arguing with him.

My gaze was zeroed in on the fellytision playing in front, the queasy feeling bubbling in the pit of my stomach. The engines roared into life and I felt the plane rising up in the air. My grip on the armrests, if possible, tightened.

I tried focusing on other thoughts, but it just keeps going back to the more than a hundred ways of me dying while in this airplane.

a. We might pass a storm and not survive.

b. Got blown by a tornado.

c. Defective engines.

d. Under attacked by terrorists.

e. Under attacked by _magical_ terrorists.

f. Turbulence.

Geez. My thoughts are turning more and more optimistic as time passed [note the sarcasm].

No matter how hard they try to convince me that this plane is safe, there are chances that it isn't, and I'm not sacrificing that chance. Thank you very much, but I'm not a fool to play with Death. Why can't we just take a portkey, apparate, or floo in? I make much more sense, don't I?

My vision blurred and it took me a few moments to realize I was about to cry.

Usually mother would hug me, or Scorpius will be there assuring me that I'm not alone. But the said twin is currently across the aisle, also being comforted and laughed at, so I guess he's not much of a choice right now.

I can't cry. Not in front of my arch enemy, _no_.

I reached up to wipe the forming tears around my eyes and was surprised when someone took it. I glanced at Potter in surprise, but he was looking out the window rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand.

What alien came and abducted the real James Sirius Potter?

I'm not complaining that it wasn't comforting; it really is. But James Potter? Gentleman? To _me_, of all people?

I think I'm going crazy.

My hand twitched—I can't help it, the guy is starting to scare me. He even went as far as removing the ear piece plugged on his left ear and placed it in my right one. He transferred the other ear piece closer so we wouldn't have constricted spaces. I was only watching him curiously. I'm still confused.

Music was blasting from the ear piece, which I find oddly relaxing. He wasn't talking, and even though I have a ton of questions in mind, he looked tired as he leaned on the window of the plane. As his eyes fluttered close, he talked. "You owe me one."

Please call emergency. I'm most probably going insane.


	4. Sunny Ville Hotel

_**Thanks again for the follows and favorites. Well, in this case, follow and favorite, but anyway…**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sunny Ville Hotel  
**

I met Victoire in the Hogwarts Express back in first year, she was in seventh and she was head girl. We became pretty close when she saved Scorpius and I from bullies (you tend to get close to people who save you), and even closer when I became friends with Rose. I even like to think that Scorpius and I are actually family friends, but I don't know about them. I like being on the safe side. Sometimes.

Anyway, Victoire was a perfect role model; pretty, kind, intelligent and etcetera. It took me half the year before I realized that is, in fact, not perfect. She's an actual person with actual feelings. She may be perfect from an arm's length, but she's an imperfect human being, and I respected her more for that.

Teddy, on the other hand, is someone Rose mentions occasionally in our conversations. I only got to meet him by second year, when we went to the Weasley's for Christmas. It was quite a day, with Mr. Weasley freaking out when he found out we were Malfoys. Teddy seemed to be a nice guy from what Rose said, and she wasn't proven wrong. Teddy is really cool.

Besides, if a person can survive a hair-dye prank because he can actually change his color by will, I think that's cool enough.

When I learned they were about to get married, I wasn't surprised, and I was ecstatic. Have you attended any Weasley party? You should! All the food is lovely, and that's why I love them. Part of why I do, anyway.

"Hailey!" Someone's voice called, and it turned out to be Rose Weasley. Her bushy red hair was down in a low ponytail, her cheeks flushed with the heat of the tropical island.

If you hadn't connected everything by now, I'd be mocking your intelligence level. Yes, Teddy and Victoire are going to have a Beach Wedding.

"Thank goodness you're here." She panted breathlessly. "Everyone around here is going crazy. You should've seen Aunt Fleur earlier."

The whole family is staying in a hotel for awhile, since they're the one really needed for rehearsals. Scorpius and I are just really impatient kids. (Ha! Kids!)

I don't know how people put it into words, but the place is really beautiful, peaceful, and magnificent. There isn't much crowd too.

"Scorpius," Rose nodded her head curtly but my brother replied with a sarcastic drawl. "No, I'm Draco Malfoy from 1995."

Rose rolled her eyes.

My eyes flitted between the two of them and resisted the urge to do the same. Last school year, Al and I forced the two to become civil. Trust me, you don't want to be caught in a Rose-Scorpius duel. It ends pretty badly.

"Right," I cleared my throat. "Where are we staying?"

"Hailey will be staying with me," Rose informed us in general, leading us to the hotel's front lobby. I caught a glimpse of Uncle Harry talking to the clerk on the desk. They seemed to have a problem communicating. Al fell into a step beside me, his hands in his pockets.

"How long?" He asked me, his eyebrow raised.

Do any of you find a guy raising his eyebrow attractive? I do. And it's sort of intimidating.

I shrugged and grinned. "I'm guessing this year. All that pent up tension can't be held that long."

Curious to what we're talking about? Patience, young grasshopper.

**(A/N: Or, if you want to guess, you can leave it in the review over there.)**

Rose and Scorpius are friends—no one can deny that. They're just really competitive against each other, which usually ends up in contests and duels. _I _don't even know why they're like that—so don't ask me.

"Where's Victoire?" Scorpius drawled. He likes drawling, that guy. It's his ridiculous hobby and Mum said he got it from Father.

"She, Aunt Fleur, and Mum are talking to the wedding planner." Rose answered. Scorpius sat down on one of the couches in the lobby, which I copied.

"There's such a thing as a wedding planner?" I frowned.

""It's a person, not a thing." Al corrected.

I continued frowning and decided to switch the topic, suddenly remembering something. "Where's the beloved groom?"

I can't help but let the sweetness sugarcoat over my voice. This made Rose an eyebrow. I mean, sweet Hailey only comes out when she's planning something evil or she's acting all innocent. Or she's silently mocking you in her head. Heck, my name even _smells_ sweet. Wait, how do you even smell a name? Ugh. Never mind.

"He's out with dad touring with some muggle guide."

"I hope he's ready to suffer. Even if he is the groom, he can't avoid the wrath of wrecking a not morning person's morning." Scorpius added, a maniacal grin spreading over his face. I copied the grin that made Al and Rose inch away slightly. "Is this about the invitation?"

"Invitation?" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. "It's not a bloody invitation, Rosie-posie it's a fucking howler."

Rose flinched. When I use her nickname, that means I'm pissed, Level two. She knows that very well. Sighing glumly, she eyed Scorpius and I carefully. "I won't partake in whatever your plan is, but I only hope he wouldn't die. He's the groom, after all."

"Killing him would be effortless." I scowled.

"No," Scorpius agreed. "It's going to be something worse than that."

"I bet my whole inheritance he thought on his arse it was amusing." I muttered, letting my eyes flutter close for a bit. A billion ideas were flashing in my mind, but I have to plan carefully.

"Can you please stop cussing?" Rose asked me, rolling her eyes. I grinned as I turned to her. "Honey, profanity is a part of me. And most of teenagers nowadays. They even speak more vulgar than I do."

"It doesn't mean you have to do it too." She retorted, crossing her arms which I blatantly ignored.

There are certain levels of bitchiness I can actually display.

Zero: the sugar sweet girl, the prim and proper, eloquent, graceful, also referred to as the Malfoy side.

One: 'I'm-pissed-with-you-but-you're-not-worth-my-time.'

Two: It means I'm cussing and you're the subject of all of it. The revenge will most likely be a prank that will teach you not to mess up with me at a certain time.

By this time, I'm only bordering on Level Two, and that's not really much. Wait until Level Three. That's when I usually lose all of my senses.

"That was extremely unnecessary! You could've just told him off!"

"He was hitting on you!"

"James, I think I can handle him very well, thank you very much."

"Lily, trusting those kind of guys will only lead you nowhere."

"I was not going to trust him! Merlin, you speak as if I'm going to marry him!"

"When are you two going to start biting each other's head off?" I drawled. Lily sat beside me with her arms crossed and her cheeks flushed.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked curiously, his eyes darting between James and Lily. James sat on the single couch, his face in an indirect glare. I can't look at him without my stomach fluttering in curiosity. And confusion. Mostly the latter, though.

"A guy was flirting with her and I punched him." He stated simply, which made Lily huff in annoyance. "He wasn't flirting! We were just talking!"

"He's a guy Lily. I know how he looks at you, and it wasn't just for talking." James insisted.

"You can't go around punching people here, James. There's a thing called_ law_ you know." Rose frowned. "He could sue you."

"When did he ever care about the law?" I muttered under my breath.

"James has a point, Lil." Al said with a frown. "That guy may have not meant well."

Lily stomped her way out of the place with a scowl, and I watched her walk away instead.

"You're overdoing it." I commented. "Lily may be your little sister, but she's not a little girl anymore. I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing."

"Can you stop meddling with us?" James snapped.

"Only if you stop being rude." I shot back.

"You nosy little—"

"Hailey!" Rose cut him off, probably sensing an argument to overtake. "I think the rooms are ready. You wanna go and take a rest?"

"Sure." I smiled sweetly, standing up and rolling my eyes when I passed James. I saw him poke his tongue out in a childish manner. Idiot.

_Cute idiot._

Shut up, irrational side. I'm not entertaining you.

My stomach lurched unpleasantly when we rode the elecator (or escavator, I dunno) which was this large fridge-like thing that you ride and it goes up and down. Like the elevator at the Ministry, except that elevator goes _all_ ways.

"Can't you try and last a day without arguing with my cousin?" Rose groaned when we reached the right floor. I held myself steady when my feet hit solid ground. Muggles and their fucking technogylogy.

"I can't talk to him without arguing with him." I answered simply.

"Then don't talk to him altogether!"

"How can I?" I gasped dramatically. "His mere presence forces me to talk to him!"

We reached a door and Rose inserted a key in, pushing the door and revealing a nice comfy room inside. Her things are on top of a bed farthest from the window, but the bed was neatly arranged. A pile of her books were on top of the bedside table, and I had to roll my eyes. Typical Rose.

There's also a bar-like counter at the corner of the room, where there was a hot thermos with a few clean cups. A fellytision was on the wall too. I was disappointed when there was not bathtub in the bathroom, but only a shower. Oh well. I guess you can't get all you want.

"I know you like to be close the window, so I chose the bed over here."

I nodded absentmindedly, shoving my whole suitcase on the shelf. I'll unpack them later. I took off my flats and plopped down on the bed, sleep threatening to overtake.

"Jet lag?" Rose chuckled.

"Yes." I mumbled, my voice muffled due to the fact that I was lying face down. It's not like I didn't sleep on the plane—I did.

_Why? You said it's not wise to sleep next to James Potter!_

It isn't. But I did drool on him, you know, but I didn't know that until I woke up on his shoulder with our hands lightly grasped against each other.

_Aww, that's so sweet! Sitting right next to a hot guy and falling asleep on his shoulder while holding his hand!_

It _wasn't_ sweet. It was anything but sweet. Sure, I wouldn't mind sitting next to a hot guy and falling asleep on his shoulder, so long as he _isn't_ my enemy. Fuck, you had no idea how humiliating and degrading it was.

I barely heard Rose say something as she turned off the lights and closed the door. I didn't reply either, and I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

I was alone in the room when I woke up. My hair was all over the place as I sat up, my eyes squinting. Something was humming in a low baritone, and I found out it was this machine that makes the room cold. Except when you can just cast a freezing charm, you wouldn't need it. Oh, well.

The clock hanging on the wall says 5:30 PM, which meant that it's nearly dinner. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, wriggling my toes when it met the cold floor.

I decided to take a quick shower and wear a pair of jeans that Rose once gave me for Christmas. She quite adored jeans, and was shocked when she learned that I have none, so she gave me one. I put on a loose white shirt and let my hair down, slipping in a pair of sneakers.

Why do they call sneakers _sneakers_ if there's nothing sneaky about it? This, my dear mates, is one of the mysteries of the world.

Rose left a note on the bedside table, saying that they are hanging out in the resort, so I decided to lock the room and grab the keys from the table where my roommate left it. As I pocketed the keys, I noticed a room that stood ajar.

I saw a moving bag inside which piqued my curiosity and I pushed it open.

_If anyone catches you, they'll think you're a burglar._

Let me say this to you, stranger: **I. Don't. Care.**

I have long forgotten caring about what others think of me. Because, most of the times, they're wrong.

_Boo hoo, Hailey, luck you. In my place I have no choice but to comply to what everyone wants, because otherwise I'll be judged. I think I'm not yet that strong to handle it._

Honey, you're stronger and braver than you think. No one can possibly know you better than you should know yourself. There are people who do not know nore appreciate who they are because they have no idea how great they can be. But, let me tell this to you. I would not survive for fifteen years if I didn't believe in myself. That's the first thing in life; know and believe in your self. 'Impossible' is a word for those who lack faith.

Oh Merlin, I should be a motivational speaker.

Well, getting over that ridiculous moment and moving on, I zipped the bag open and was surprised when a furry little something jumped out of the bag.

"Jess!" I cried in a whisper. Potter must have abducted her when he volunteered to carry my bag on the way here. I knew the git meant nothing good. Psh.

She purred as she climbed up my shoulder. Jess is a violet pygmy puff and has been my pet since first year. Of course it isn't allowed in Hogwarts, but by some miracle I manage to find an excuse every year. Or a loophole.

The sound of water was rushing from the bathroom and with it was a horrible singing voice. I cringed and glanced at the other bed and found a dump of things there, including a picture frame of Teddy and Victoire. A smirk graced my face as I thought of a brilliant idea. I left the place and decided to tell it to Scorpius.

This would be very brilliant.

I quickly crept away from the room with Jess on my shoulder and headed downstairs, using the flight of stairs instead of the escavator. I'd like to not get dizzy, thank you very much.

Rose was sitting near the pool with her jeans rolled up and legs dipped in the water. My brother was showing off his pale skin under a large umbrella, lying on a bench with shades on. At least Al was wearing a shirt as he sat on the nearest bench.

"The princess has awoken and graced us with her presence." Al announced with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and did a curtsy. "Thank you, court announcer."

I grinned and copied Rose's position. "Hey, guys."

"You brought your pygmy puff with you." Rose remarked, staring at Jess.

"Really? I didn't know!" I gasped. Rose rolled her eyes as Jess slid down from my shoulder and hopped off to somewhere. Jess is the only one that leaves me and comes back surely.

"Aren't you going to get her? What if a muggle sees her?" Rose was perplexed. (Goggle the word if not understandable.)

"A muggle's not going to see her." I said calmly. "Uncle Harry performed a charm that will hide her from muggle's sight."

"Hailey!" Dominique Weasley (Victoire's sister) appeared from the doorway. "Long time no see."

"Indeed."

Dominique is a very good mix of her parents. If Victoire is Barbie, Dominique is the red headed version. And Louis, their youngest, is the Ken one. Ieven had a crush on Louis back in first year, but that was before he grew up to be a womanizer.

"How are you?" Dom asked. I shrugged, looking down at myself. "Fine, I guess."

"This wedding is really a hassle. It's not like we're going to invite the whole Wizarding world." She rolled her eyes. I smirked but noticed Rose look around fearfully. "Don't let Aunt Fleur or Vicky hear that."

"They wouldn't Rosie. Oh, hi Al, hi Scorpius." She grinned at the boys who nodded in return. She turned to us and cocked her head to the water. "Is it cold?"

"Nah, it's pretty warm."

Dominique grinned and took off her sundress, revealing a two piece bikini which she was wearing underneath as she dived into the pool.

Scorpius gaped at her; I can't blame the guy, Dominique's a real model. Can't say the same for the frowning Rose and the squirming Al though. He's most probably uncomfortable that he saw his cousin in a bikini.

Minutes later of talking to each other, the exit doors of the hotel lobby opened (it was the only entrance to the pool) and in came a swarming people of redheads.

"I guess the others are here."

It only took seconds before someone leapt into the air and whisked us with water.

"Frederick George Weasley!" Roxanne's earsplitting scream called, her glare directed towards the figure that floated in the water before it swam towards our direction. Out popped the face of Fred Weasley II. "No need to scream, Roxy. I'm right here."

"Hey guys," Roxanne greeted tiredly, sliding down in the water. I guess wearing a white shirt and shorts is legit.

Fred beamed at everyone before his eyes landed on me. "Widewings!"

I instantly kicked my feed upward which hit his face directly. "Don't you dare hug me, Frederick. You're wet."

Let me explain the Widewings part.

Back in first year, James, Fred and I created a group called 'Rovers', pranking since 2017, using the Marauders' trademark and Weasley style. James is Prongs, Fred is Padfoot, and I'm Widewings. There is no Moony, because Teddy is the honorary Moony.

There's this unwritten tradition in Hogwarts that every near Christmas, each house will be under prank wars. The three of us are the ones who represent Gryffindor. Unbelievable? I know. Most teachers were shocked too. But it's fun seeing their faces shocked when a Malfoy, Potter, and Weasley join forces to win.

_You never mentioned you were in Gryffindor!_

Well, now I did. Surprise!

After greetings were exchanges, most proceeded to swimming.

I was conversing with Scorpius, Al, and Rose when someone unceremoniously shoved me in the pool. I had no time to recover from the shock; I had to recover from breathing and pushed myself to the surface, only seeing James Potter laughing.

"Are you nuts? Are you drunk? Did your mother drop you when you were a baby?" I screamed, glaring at him with vile.

Forget that he was topless and was only wearing swim shorts. He _pushed_ me into the _pool_.

"I could've died." I snarled.

"But you didn't." He replied casually. Then, after sighing, he extended his arm with a lopsided grin. "Come on, I'll help you up."

Of course, I know his plan. He's James Potter for fuck's sake.

I smiled sweetly, which was a smile you all know why.

I reached up and he retracted his hand, but I was expecting that so my other hand was able to grasp his arm. I used the moment to grab him in, sending him toppling in the pool, while I used the force to be able to stand. I dried my hair and my shirt when I was finally standing, smirking downwards at his glaring face.

"Payback's a bitch."

I told Rose that I was going to change into swimwear, and she agreed with me, also deciding to swim.

* * *

This swimming was uneventful.

Aside from the fact that Rose and Scorpius had a competition on who is the fastest swimmer, Al almost drowned, Roxy yelled herself hoarse, I beat Fred in a game of longest time underwater and our team lost in water tag, dinner happened to be more eventful. Dinner with the Weasleys and Potters is chaotic.

Five long tables were connected just for everyone to be comfortable. Mr. Arthur Weasley sat at the head of the table, and then the adults, and then the kids. I was sitting beside Scorpius and across us were Al and Rose. Fred was on my other side, with James on his other side.

The bride-to-be and groom-to-be, however, arrived twenty minutes late. Victoire's hair was messy and Teddy was smirking. Ooh, gross.

"Sorry, something held us up." Victoire apologized. They sat near the adults.

"So, Victoire, Teddy, what are you planning?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"Thank you for asking, Aunt Ginny. We have twenty five days before the wedding, so it will be full of rehearsals and gown fittings." Victoire answered with a small tired smile.

"Tomorrow an instructor will be coming to teach the traditional wedding dance. The whole family will have to perform for the visitors." Teddy added, shoving a spoonful in his mouth.

"Perform? A dance?" Rose squeaked, her eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Sweetie, we have to get the best and most patient dance instructor for you lot, and she only confirmed her availability this morning." Aunt Hermione told her.

"If it's going to be a traditional dance, it'll be easy." Scorpius mused.

"How would you know that?" Rose snorted. Scorpius raised a blond eyebrow as he replied. "We went to plenty of special events that include dances, Wea—Rose."

I cackled evilly in my mind. Thank Merlin I'm not really in their family. I dread social dances.

"Then there will also be food tasting, preparation for the guests, the actual run of the program and such. The list goes on and on." Victoire still added. My mind is spinning dizzily. Remind me to never get married.

On second thought, never mind.

Teddy whispered something in her ear which made her smile and kiss his cheek. What a really sweet couple. But I'm still not forgiving them about the howler-invitation.

Come to think of it, when Victoire mentioned the things to do, you'd think it will be very easy if the participants to know just how to comply.

Unfortunately, we're talking about the Weasley and Potters. They're the Wotters. Do you really think everything will go on smoothly?

* * *

_**That's pretty much everything. What do you think?**_


End file.
